


Guardian Angel

by tiffinitie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, F/M, Guardian Angel, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffinitie/pseuds/tiffinitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was given a new assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do another smutty one shot, by another friend on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it.

The year was 1997, a young woman was being rushed to the hospital, her husband by her side. The young woman was about to deliver the couple’s first child. 

A beautiful, healthy baby girl was delivered, with big (your eye color) and a full head of (your hair color). The young couple named her (Y/N)

An angel was assigned to look over this new baby girl. A way to keep the humans safe, each angel, not already at war, was assigned to a new child born, to make sure they remain safe throughout their lives. 

The angel assigned to this brand new baby girl was named Castiel. Castiel wasn’t to happy about this assignment, he was a warrior of God, not a baby sitter. But he had rebelled once, he didn’t want to do it again, at least not yet. He hated being told what to do. He was taught to think for himself by the Winchesters. And he enjoyed being his own person. But, ever since the Winchesters kicked him out, and he got his grace back, all he wanted was to go back home, and be an angel again. So, he takes what assignments are given to him.

The years passed, Castiel made his appearance known, just to (Y/N). Her first steps, her first day of school, her first crush. Castiel felt a bond with this young girl. His assignment. He knew he wasn’t supposed to get attached, he wasn’t supposed to get too close to the people in his care. Not again. But he couldn’t help it. He cared for her. 

Her 16th birthday rolled around, and Castiel appeared in your room while she was studying. 

“Hello (Y/N). Happy Birthday.” Castiel said, as he handed you a tiny stuffed animal. 

“Hi Castiel! Thank you for coming. It really means a lot. And thank you for this, it’s cute.” You say, grabbing the stuffed animal him. “Cas, can I talk to you?”

“Of course you can (Y/N), what is on your mind?” Castiel asks.

“Ok, I know I am young, and you are an Angel, but I love you. I have had these feelings for a while. Now I know what you are going to say, ‘I am too young to feel this way, I don’t know what I am talking about, blah blah blah. But Cas, I do love you. I know I do.” You say as you stare into his hauntingly blue eyes.

Castiel looked back at you, confused, dumbfounded. It took him a couple minutes for him to find his voice. “Look (Y/N), I don’t know what to say. You...you are very young. What you are feeling…” Cas’ voice trailed off. He didn’t know what to say.

“Look Cas, I know. But, come back on my 18th birthday. See if I still feel the same way.” You say, and you place a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Now, go, I have homework to do, and a party to get ready for.” She winked at him, and Cas disappeared, sounds of feather wings fluttering and echoing in your room.

The next two years passed, you didn’t see Cas at all. Each small milestone that you went through you thought you would see him, and when you didn’t your heart sunk. Maybe you scared him off, maybe he was reassigned to another child, maybe he was sent away to the many wars going on in heaven. 

What you don’t know is Castiel was there for each of those milestones. But he made himself invisible to you. He didn’t want you to know he was there, but he couldn’t bare to be away from you. He always wanted to be around you, his feelings for you have gotten stronger. It took every ounce of self restraint to not let you know he was there, watching over you.

Your 18th birthday is two days away, and you can’t hold back your pain anymore. You actually get down on your knees and pray to Castiel. *Cas, I don’t know where you have been for the past 2 years, but I need you here now. My 18th birthday is in 2 days, and, even though I haven’t seen you since my 16th birthday, my feelings haven’t changed. I...I really hope I see you on my 18th birthday. I need to see you Cas. Please.”

Castiel heard every word you said to him. It took everything he had not to make his presence known. But he couldn’t, not yet. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself, he needed to wait. Just two more days, he can do it.

It was finally your 18th birthday, you celebrating with a pool party at your house with a small amount of friends. You aren’t big on giant unruly parties. You just had a handful of friends over, and your parents had left, leaving the house to you. That was their gift to you, leaving the house to you for 24 hours.

The night started creeping over your little party at the pool, and your friends slowly started to head home. You said goodbye to the last one, you lock the door behind her, and you make your way upstairs to your bedroom. You slip out of your bikini and into your pj’s, which were really just a loose fitting tank and boyshorts. You get comfortable on your bed and turn on the tv.

You hear the flutter of wings from behind you, a small smirks comes across your face. “Hello Y/N, I heard your prayer the other night...and, I am happy to hear your feelings haven’t changed. I wanted to come to you that night, but I just couldn’t….” he says in his deep husky voice that you have fallen in love with over time. 

“But, you are here now,” you interrupt him as you roll over on your bed to face him. “I am so happy you came Cas. I have been looking forward to this for a long time.”

“Looking forward to what?” Cas replied, obviously trying to play dumb, slowly walking forward towards where you were laying.

You sat up on your knees, and hooked your finger into the waistband of his pants, and pulled him closer. His face was inches from yours, you licked your lips, seductively, “For this,” you say as you pressed your lips into his. You move your hands to wrap them around his neck, to pull him in closer.

Cas returns the kiss, gently at first, and then more hungrily. He puts one arm around your waist, and runs his other hand through your hair. His grip on your hair gets tighter, and he starts to pull. Not too tight, but enough to pull your head back away from the kiss. A gasp escapes your lips, and a smile spreads across your face. 

His hands travel to you tank, he grips at, and rips it away. “Lay down,” he commands.

You do as he says and he runs his hands up your thighs, his fingers dance over your stomach and down to the waistband of your boyshorts, He slowly pulls them off you, slowly.

The nerves below your stomach dance in anticipation and pleasure. You can feel yourself getting wet. 

Cas positions himself over you, he starts kissing your lips, his tongue begging for entrance. You allow him in and your tongues meet and dance around each other. The kiss was passionate, but soft. Everything you thought it would be. You feel his fingers dance over your entrance. His fingers rub up and down your wet folds, and his thumb starts to massage your clit. Your body arches at his gentle touches. His lips work their way down your neck, nipping and biting. Gentle wet kisses trail down your chest and stops at your nipples. His tongue dances over each nipple, and his sucks, and nips.

You whimper as his tongue flicks over them, they get more sensitive as they get harder from each pass over with his tongue. You feel one of his fingers slowly enter you, his finger curls up to touch your spot, and you buck your hips, his name escapes your lips. A second finger enters you, and he slowly pumps his fingers in and out. You try grinding down on his fingers to get the friction you so badly need. He realizes what you are doing, he smiles and removes his fingers. You moan in disappointment. You need your release, and he is keeping you from it. 

He continues kissing down your stomach, down to your inner thighs. Then, you feel his tongue lick up your folds. He sucks at your clit, as the pleasure washes over you, you reach your hands down and run your fingers through his hair. “Oh god Cas. That feels so good. Oh...Cas.” You feel his tongue enter you, pushing in and out. The sensation is almost too much, you feel your release is coming. “Cas...Cas, I am gonna….uh….Cas.” Your fingers tighten their grip in his hair. 

Cas pulls away, and starts to undress himself. You watch him as your hand finds its way to your area, and you start to explore, and play. He sees what you are doing and he bats his hand away. “Uh-uh, I am going to make you cum.” 

“Oh Cas, please, I need you. I need to feel you inside me, please.” You say, weakness in your voice.

Castiel repositions himself over you, you feel the tip of his cock playing at your entrance. He slowly pushes into you, it’s too slow, agonizingly slow. You wrap your legs around him and you try to pull him into you faster, but he is too strong. 

“Cas, please!” You whimper.

Finally Castiel gives in to your pleadings and begging. He pushes in, and you gasp as he feel you. Long and thick. It feels amazing. He is hitting you in all the right spots.

He starts to thrust in and out, slow at first, then faster and faster, but there is still and rhythm to each thrust. With each thrust in, you buck your hips up so his cock can go deeper. You love it when he goes deep. Your hands paw and claw at his back, leave marks in their wake. 

“Oh, Y/N, I am going to cum. Cum with me, please, cum with me.” He stammers as his hips pick up rhythm, slamming into you, harder and harder. 

You start to see stars as your pleasure washes over you, “OH MY GOD CAS!” you scream, your fingers dig in deeper to his back, leaving scratches. 

“Oh, Y/N” you hear him whisper. You feel his warm liquid feel you. He keeps pumping in and out, riding out your orgasms, until neither one of you can move. Cas collapses on top of you, breathing heavy. 

Cas rolls off of you to the side, gathers you up into his arms, and kisses the back of your head, 

“Cas, I love you.” you say, a little apprehensive. 

He holds you tighter, “I, honestly, love you too, Y/N” he responds. 

Joy feels your heart, butterflies fill your tummy, and you fall asleep in Cas’ arms. You have never felt more happy or more safe.


End file.
